Bêtises alcoolisées
by Nellana
Summary: OS. C'est fou comme de simples images à la télé peuvent raviver de vieux souvenirs. Et parfois, ça ravive même des souvenirs de moments où la sobriété n'était qu'un concept abstrait.


Miou tout le monde !

On continue le ménage dans les OS indépendants, et aujourd'hui, en voilà un qui date des derniers Jeux Olympiques d'hiver, et d'une question idiote que je me suis posée devant un certain sport dont je tairai momentanément le nom.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Moi mon sport préféré c'est le larvage sur canapé. J'ai des doutes que ce soit le même pour Himaruya.

* * *

Tranquillement installées devant les jeux olympiques, quelques nations discutaient paisiblement en observant les divers sports qui passaient à la télé. C'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient en train de s'écharper sur lequel d'entre eux avait les meilleurs athlètes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose une question.

\- Dites, c'est quoi le truc le plus con que vous avez fait en étant bourré ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Alistair, auteur de la demande. Francis, Arthur, Matthew, Gilbert et Alfred cessèrent momentanément de se disputer en comprenant que la question était sérieuse, pour réfléchir intensément.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'albinos rigola.

\- Kesesese... Je crois que rien ne battra la fois où j'ai voulu faire un ragoût d'ours au shnaps !

\- En quoi c'est spécialement con ? releva Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il a essayé de faire cuire mon ours, expliqua calmement Matthew.

Dans un même ensemble, les invités grimacèrent en imaginant la réaction du canadien. Le souvenir d'une semaine entière où Gilbert avait multiplié excuses et attentions prenait d'un coup plus de sens. Désireux de changer de sujet, Matthew embraya sur sa propre expérience.

\- Moi, j'ai essayé de mélanger ce qui représentait toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères à l'époque pour faire le plus beau mélange harmonieux possible.

Un léger commentaire sur le fait que c'était trop mignon passa inaperçu, puisque Francis, soudainement inquiet, demanda une précision.

\- C'est-à-dire, mon trésor ?

\- J'ai pris un saladier et j'ai mélangé les scones de daddy, les hamburgers d'Al et tes macarons, pour poser le résultat sur un pancake et j'ai arrosé le tout de sirop d'érable. Ça a moyennement marché.

Le visage horrifié du français et la grimace de vomissement d'Alfred provoquèrent une belle hilarité chez les autres, à commencer par Arthur.

\- Ça va frog, ça devait se manger. Et puis quand on voit ce que tu es capable de mettre dans tes plats...

\- Figure-toi que justement, c'est sous l'emprise de l'alcool que j'ai découvert que les escargots, les tripes et les huîtres étaient consommables ! rétorqua le grand blond en riant. J'admets avoir été légèrement indisposé pendant les jours qui ont suivi, mais en modifiant deux ou trois détails et en adaptant les recettes, ça a donné des plats parfaitement acceptables.

\- Ça, ça reste discutable, répliqua l'écossais avec un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est l'inventeur du haggis qui me dit ça ? le taquina Francis.

Alors qu'Arthur ricanait, Alistair se tourna vers son frère.

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de stupide sous l'emprise d'une quelconque boisson, répliqua dignement l'anglais.

\- Mon lapin, c'est pas bien de mentir.

\- Shut up, frog !

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Franny ? lança Gilbert avec un grand sourire.

\- Et bien, disons qu'une nuit il y a quelques siècles de ça, le redoutable et redouté captain Kirkland avait un peu abusé du rhum...

\- Francis... menaça Arthur.

\- Et qu'il a fallut que je le ramène à son navire en supportant pas moins de quarante-sept propositions de coucherie et demandes en mariage !

Un éclat de rire monumental accueillit sa conclusion, à l'exception de l'anglais qui était très rouge et balançait un flot d'insultes continu.

\- Alfred ? demanda Matthew pour couper court aux vociférations britanniques.

\- Le héros n'a jamais rien fait de stupide et tient parfaitement l'alcool !

Cinq regards plus que dubitatifs se posèrent immédiatement sur l'américain, dont la faible résistance était de notoriété publique.

\- Après... reprit-il d'un air un peu gêné, il y a peut-être eu cette fois-là.

\- À quelle fois tu fais référence ? ricana Gilbert. Celle où tu as essayé d'apprivoiser un grizzly avec un chewing-gum, ou celle où tu as découvert que c'était une mauvaise idée d'associer coca et menthos ?

\- Aucun de ces moments n'était idiot, nia Alfred. Non, je pensais à la fois où j'ai voulu prouver que la Terre était plate, il y a quelques mois. Vu que sur les photos ça ressemblait à un disque et que les cartes sont plates aussi, et qu'on devrait pas pouvoir tenir debout sur un truc rond, ça me paraissait logique sur le moment. Comme Ivan voulait pas me croire, j'ai appelé le directeur de la NASA vers trois heures du matin pour qu'il me trouve des preuves scientifiques que j'avais raison. Il me regarde bizarrement depuis.

Francis et Gilbert étaient pliés de rire avant la fin du récit, Arthur et Matthew semblaient encore hésiter entre le rire et le facepalm, et Alistair regardait son neveu avec l'air désespéré de celui qui contemple l'avenir de l'humanité foncer droit dans un mur.

Lorsque l'hilarité se fut un peu calmée et que la gêne d'Alfred eut disparu, une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans l'oeil de l'anglais, qui regarda le rouquin.

\- Et toi, cher frère ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Si tu as posé la question, il devait y avoir une raison.

\- J'avoue, ajouta Gilbert. Alors, ton truc le plus con en étant bourré ?

\- Je suis curieux aussi, acheva Francis en souriant.

L'écossais plaça ses mains sous son menton, soupira et se lança.

\- C'était pendant un hiver du seizième siècle. À l'époque, je passais pas mal de temps avec mon peuple. Un soir, en sortant d'une auberge, je me suis retrouvé face à deux mecs qui balayaient la neige à côté d'une rivière gelée, sur laquelle quelques grosses pierres avaient glissé. On avait tous trop bu.

Alistair fit une pause dramatique pour observer son auditoire, qui était légèrement déçu par cette histoire qui n'avait au final rien d'extraordinaire. Avec un sourire embarrassé, l'écossais pointa du doigt l'écran et le sport qui était retransmis.

\- Ce soir-là, reprit-il, j'ai inventé le curling.

* * *

Voilà, toutes mes excuses s'il y a des amateurs et pratiquants du curling parmi les lecteurs/lectrices de cette fic, mais cette discipline me fait beaucoup trop rigoler. Sérieusement, j'imagine bien que c'est pas si simple que ça, mais donner une médaille à des personnes qui font un truc entre la pétanque sur glace et le ménage, ça me dépasse.

Et si vous avez d'autres idées des trucs stupides/débiles/embarrassants que nos chères et adorées nations ont pu faire sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je vous en prie, lâchez-vous dans les reviews ! (cette rime de malade)

Plein de bièraubeurres pour vous !


End file.
